


All That Glitters is Not Gold (It Could Be a Pikachu)

by pacificnewt



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anatole is a crabby riser, Dolokhov really wants a Bulbasaur??, Dolokhov teaches him a few things, He also knows absolutely nothing about Pokémon, M/M, Pokemon Go AU, These two are Really Gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dolokhov wakes Anatole early in the morning to get outside and play some Pokémon Go because he really wants a Bulbasaur.</p>
<p>(And Anatole hardly knows anything about Pokémon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters is Not Gold (It Could Be a Pikachu)

**Author's Note:**

> hey howdy hi! so this is the first thing I've posted in a while (whOOPS) but here we are!! this is for the great fic exchange! this is kinda terrible, I haven't gotten to writing in quite some time,,, but I hope you can enjoy it! credits for this prompt go to rainycomets on tumblr!

“Psst… Anatole.”

“Mmfh?”

“Anatole! Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!” Dolokhov tugged pleadingly at his boyfriend’s hand, hoping he could successfully wake him from his slumber. Anatole’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Dolokhov in a rather confused manner.

“H-Huh? What’s this about?” The blonde’s eyes darted to the alarm clock on his bedside table and he groaned loudly. “Dolokhov. It’s five thirty-two in the morning.”

“Yes, I’m aware!” Dolokhov stood to his full height and stretched out his back, giving the half-asleep man a determined look with the shadow of a smile on his face. “But, see…” He showed Anatole his phone screen, which had its brightness all the way up and nearly blinded him. “There’s a Bulbasaur down the street, and that son of a bitch will not be getting away from me this time!’

Anatole grunted and turned over in the bed, pulling the covers over his head. “Go alone, eh? I’m tired, and certainly was not expecting to be awoken so early and abruptly. I will not go Pokemon hunting with you at this hour.”

Dolokhov threw his head back in dismay and tugged more at Anatole’s hand. “Come on, come on! I’ve been waiting to be able to do this forever! Who cares how early it is, I want to catch that Bulbasaur!’

Sitting up in bed, Anatole sighed and groggily ran a hand through his hair. “Ugh… You kill me. Fine, fine, but give me a bit to get myself ready.”

A smile stretched across Dolokhov’s face and he jumped to his feet, hooting and hollering in delight. “Ah, yes!” He pumped his fist into the air in victory. “Thanks, sweetheart! I owe you one.”

Anatole smiled sleepily himself and rubbed his eyes as his partner skipped off. He cleared his throat and pulled himself out of bed, shivering as his feet touched the cold wooden floor. He stretched his arms into the air and looked at the sun coming up on the horizon. A nice morning it’d be, he figured. Anatole quickly pulled his clothes on and moved into the bathroom to tidy up his hair and wash his face. When he stepped out, the alarm clock read five forty-six. Good timing, Anatole. 

Dolokhov took him by surprise with a simple hug from behind and kissed his cheek happily. “You look dashing. Are you all set?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Anatole drawled, soon after Dolokhov released him. He pulled out his phone and opened the app to look at all his stats so far. Anatole was never one to be too into Pokémon games, but he decided he’d give this one a swing. Dolokhov had always been quite into them, as far back as he was a child so far that he could remember. Anatole personally liked Pac-Man better, but he was urged by Dolokhov to download “Pokémon Go” because Dolokhov was, quote end quote, “lonely and needed somebody to hunt those fuckers down with”. 

Dolokhov moved across the room and grabbed his backpack off the ground, skipping off to the kitchen. Anatole followed him curiously, watching him begin to throw water bottles and snacks into the backpack. Raising an eye in partial confusion and partial horror, he nervously cleared his throat. “How long are we to stay out for, Dolokhov?”

Dolokhov shrugged in response and shoved another piece of string cheese into his backpack. “Whenever you get tired. I could do this kind of thing forever.”

“Great,” Anatole muttered. “Are you ready, then? For real this time?”

“What, you a crabby riser this morning? Or should I say… A Krabby riser?”

The blonde was almost disappointed at the pun, but he laughed nonetheless; even a bit surprised he actually picked up on it. “That was awful.”

 

“Aw, let me have a little fun!” Dolokhov poked Anatole’s cheek and snickered. “Anyways, I think we’re just about set.” He took his phone in hand and hauled his backpack over his shoulder, putting a hat on his head to keep the rising sun out of his face. All decked out in his little trainer getup, Anatole couldn’t help but continue to laugh.

“Perfect. Would you care to lead the way, Ash Ketchum?”

“Shh,” Dolokhov chuckled, grabbing Anatole’s hand and starting promptly off toward the front door. Anatole soon found his footing and followed happily behind him.

Dolokhov pulled the two of them outside and expected Anatole to shut the door behind him, which he didn’t fail to do. Anatole was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, though his partner was in a shirt and vest with jeans on, along with that hat of his. The blonde man smiled in jubilation when he felt the cool fifty-degree breeze of the morning clash against his face. The other just looked enthusiastic to have had this opportunity, but it didn’t phase Anatole one bit. Dolokhov’s face was already buried in his phone screen.

“Bulbasaur, that son of a bitch… I’ll catch him this time,” he mumbled under his breath, looking to Anatole for any confirmation. “Do you see him on the nearby thingy?”

“Yes,” he responded, looking at his own screen and curiously trailing his eyes over the strange creature’s silhouette. “Err, though, may I ask why it’s all gray?”

“That’s ‘cause you haven’t caught one yet, silly!” Dolokhov smiled and showed Anatole his own screen. “See, mine’s like that too. We can catch it for the first time together.”

“Ah, forgive me. This app is a tad confusing,” he laughed, trying his darnedest to hide the slight blush on his face due to embarrassment. 

Dolokhov stepped out of their yard and started down the street filled with determination. “Nah, you’re okay. Just be on the lookout for any Pokémon that pop up on your screen and tap on ‘em, then you should be able to catch them.”

Anatole nodded to show that he’d been paying attention and put a bit of pep in his step to catch up with his boyfriend. “Alright, I think that I’ve got it. Thank you for the help.”

“Mhm.” 

They walked further down the street in pursuit of the Bulbasaur, neither of them saying a word for some time. Anatole marveled at the autumn leaves scattered about the ground, which happened to resemble a sight much like what might have occurred if somebody had spilled colored pencil shavings about the ground. He kicked a select few rocks along the road and shifted his eyes to his phone, stopping dead in his tracks when a little purple rat-looking creature suddenly popped up on his screen. “D-Dolokhov! I got something!”

Dolokhov sprang over with wide eyes and ripped the device from his hands. “Is it my Bulba-- … Rattata.”

Anatole curiously peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Erm, what’s wrong with ‘Rattatas’?”

“They’re garbage,” he sighed, handing him the phone back. “If you want to catch them to evolve one later, then by all means be my guest, but other than that they’re everywhere and practically useless.”

“Mm, I see. I’ll leave it.” Anatole continued to walk and picked up his pace to catch up with Dolokhov, who was now practically jogging down the street.

And another small spell of silence fell over Anatole and Dolokhov, with both of them walking side by side. They said nothing but their chemistry made up for it; an undeniable force that not only them, but anybody could have sensed. They paused at a nearby Pokéstop (Anatole had to be taught what to do, he didn’t understand the whole “no, Anatole, you spin it and click on what pops up” aspect of it) and they’d both had a bit of water and a small snack. Right when they’d been about to stand back up, Anatole looked down at his “Nearby” section and tugged Dolokhov. He pointed to what seemed to be the silhouette of a Drowzee and asked innocently, “Dolokhov, is that a Pikachu?”  
Dolokhov only had to take one glance at the phone before a few loud laughs fell out of his lips. “A-Anatole, you know nothing about Pokemon, do you?” 

“No, not really,” Anatole admitted, a bit confused as to why he had been laughing so hard. “What’s wrong? That looks like a Pikachu!”

Looking at it again, the man in the hat shook his head and gave his boyfriend a soft smile. “Honey, that’s not a Pikachu. It’s called a Drowzee, it eats the dreams from your nostrils.”

A horrified look washed over Anatole’s face. “It does what?!”

Dolokhov, who’d already caught one, went into his Pokédex and went under the description for Drowzee. He read it aloud. “If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it’s a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat the dream through your nostrils.”

They both looked at each other, obviously holding in laughs. They got to the point where they really couldn’t hide it anymore and the two of them both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.They leaned on each other’s shoulders and wiped tears from their eyes. 

“Who on earth comes up with these things?” Anatole questioned, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself, still shaking with laughter.

“Beats me,” Dolokhov mused, “but that shit is crazy. I wonder if there’s something weird for all of them.”

Anatole shrugged his shoulders and looked back to his phone and stared at the “Nearby” again, delighted to see that the Bulbasaur was still there. “Are we close enough to this other Pokémon you want to catch? It would have gone away if we got farther, correct?”

“Yes, that’d be correct,” Dolokhov noted. “Mm, we may be getting closer. Let’s just continue on this way, then.”

Anatole caught a Weedle along their trek to an unknown final location, which he wasted over twenty Pokeballs trying to catch because he kept missing. He leveled up to level six, which posed a question on Dolokhov’s part.

“Oh, Anatole, have you joined a gym team yet?”

“Yes, have you?”

“Of course. Which one did you go with? I joined Team Valor.”

“Team Instinct,” Anatole happily chimed.

Dolokhov stared at him like he’d just kicked a puppy. “You… You went with Instinct?”

“Sure did. Is that a problem?”

“Anatole, my dear. With all due respect, that was probably the worst mistake of your life.”

Anatole folded his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. “And why is that? I liked it, the gym leader sounded so cool!”

“But Instinct is the worst team out of all of them! Valor is the best.”

“I liked the color yellow.”

Dolokhov rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. “Oh, whatever. I’m level eight and higher than you are anyways, so I don’t mind.” His sentence ended with a hint of a smirk on his mouth. Anatole was tempted to kiss it away, but he fought it off for the sake of the others in public.

“Mm, fine then. I’ll show you what Team Instinct members are made of.”

“They’re made of absolute garbage, I’m telling you,” Dolokhov taunted.

“Oh hush, you!” Anatole smiled and waved his hand affront his partner’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” They both looked back to their phones.

Anatole suppressed a gasp when their desired catch appeared on his phone screen. He tapped on it and his mouth widened in a sly smile as he looked at Dolokhov still glancing puzzling at the screen trying to find the Bulbasaur. He went in and started to toss his Pokéballs at it, hoping to catch it. At one point he stopped walking and stuck his tongue slightly out of his mouth in order to focus and stared in concentration at the creature on the screen. 

Dolokhov turned his head and looked at the man behind him. “You okay there?”

Anatole looked up, stunned. “Ah, I’m fine! Say,” he started, beginning to walk back up next to him, “do you happen to see Bulbasaur?”

“Eh? Ah, no. Is he on your screen?”

“I suppose you could say that,” Anatole laughed, turning the phone and showing it to Dolokhov. “I almost have him.”

“What?!” Dolokhov snapped his head back to the game on his phone and scowled bitterly. “Where is it? I don’t see it!”

“Tough luck, darling,” Anatole muttered, tossing a few more balls at the Pokémon with high hopes of catching it. After what may have been nine missed attempts (his hands were shaking from excitement) he finally caught the Bulbasaur and waited eagerly for it to budge three times. “Ah, yes! I got it, I got it!” He jumped up in happiness and showed it to Dolokhov with pride. “Look here!”

Dolohov scoffed non-nastily and pushed the phone away, giving Anatole what was a cross of a genuine smile and a bitter look on his face. “Whatever… I’ll catch something else before you, I swear on it.”

Anatole thought to himself after accepting his catch and looking back to the map, thinking what he’d like to catch next. “I think my next goal is to catch a--”

“Pikachu!!” The name left Dolokhov’s mouth in a shriek, and soon after he started jumping up and down in excitement.

“How did you know?” He turned his head to look at his overly happy companion, a look of confusion on his face. “Wait, is there one around?!”

“N-no, my egg! My egg, it hatched a Pikachu!” 

Anatole grabbed the phone from his hands and looked desperately at the Pikachu. “Huh? B-but that’s no fair! No fair at all!”

Dolokhov snatched his phone back, snickering in victory. “Tough luck, darling.”

Anatole whimpered and sighed, crossing his arms again and rolling his eyes in a manner of just kidding. “I see we’re even, then.”

“Aww, is wittle Anatowe upset with Dowokhov?” Dolokhov smiled pridefully through his baby talk. 

“No, heavens no! I’m a grown man, I don’t get upset over such… Childish things like games!”

Dolokhov took Anatole by the hand with his free hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek, the nose, and then the lips. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Anatole went home that day and started to play all of Dolokhov’s Pokémon games in secret.


End file.
